


Underworld-y Stuff

by charlottefrey



Series: Cute and Fluffy Solangelo [1]
Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, I ship the so hard, M/M, MY BABIES, after the last book
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 01:27:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2904248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottefrey/pseuds/charlottefrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fic is set after Blood of Olympus and sort of a little fix-it. Fluff mostly. And Jules-Albert is also in there somewhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underworld-y Stuff

**Author's Note:**

> I finished BoO a few hours ago and -fuck- i ship this so hard and i just freaking love Rick Riordan for giving my baby Nico someone he could/would/will love.

   “I told you no Underworld-y stuff.” Will said and frowned as he looked at the Hade Cabin.

   “It’s nothing.” Nico said and went back to talk to his zombie driver, Jules-Albert, who had agreed on bringing the old stuff from the cabin to a pit.

   “So skeleton are no Underworld-y stuff.” Looking at the son of Apollo by his side, Nico sighed.

   “They are not much trouble for me. Damn, don’t be such a mother hen.”

   “I don’t want you to turn into vapour again!” Will stomped on the ground, looking fierce. Still unimpressed, the son of Hades went back to observe the restoration of his cabin. When the coffin-bunk beds were carried out, he sighed in relief.

   “What the Hades…” The son of Apollo stared at the coffins with wide eyes.

   “I don’t know what they were thinking. I won’t sleep another night in them. Hazel herself complained a bit.” The confused expression on Will’s face didn’t vanish. “What?”

   “It’s just…” The blonde sighed. “I mean I thought you’d leave soon again, because of the death ceremonial-stuff you were talking about with Chiron and now you redecorate your cabin?” Rolling his eyes, Nico turned at Will.

   “Hazel has decided that she will do that in New Rome. Annabeth has promised to help her, so I am not complaining. I don’t think the Romans would enjoy being around me longer.”

   “Why?”

   “I lied to them and tricked them into thinking I am a son of Pluto.”

   “Aren’t Hades and Pluto one?” Will asked.

   “Not really. They might share most of the same duties, but they are different.” Nico thought of a comparison. “Like doughnuts and bagels.” Will snorted.

   “I begin to really like you Nico.” The son of Hades didn’t reply and entered his cabin. Sadly the blonde followed him. While he looked around the spooky, dark house, he smiled nonetheless.

   “I understand why you want to change something.” Nico looked at him. The sunlight shone through one of the few un-curtained windows and made his blonde hair shimmer. Blushing a bit, Nico turned his attention back to make himself something to eat. Will had forced him to start eating regularly and even got Jason and Piper to help him.

   “Yeah. It’s like…I have never spent much time here.”

   “’Cause you thought, we hate you.” Will said, the smile wiped away. He was always serious about this.

   “Yes.” Will came closer, leaning on the counter of the small make-shift kitchen. “Lou and Cecile have started to like you too. And there are many who admire you for your strength. Not only fighting in the Titan War, but also in the Giant War.” Nico looked away. He didn’t like to be praised.

   “That was…”

   “Not nothing.” Jason said from the door. Piper smiled next to him, her hair made up in a weir fashion.

   “Exactly.” Will grinned at Nico, and that annoyed the son of Hades beyond anything else.

   “Stop you two.” He took a bite from his sandwich and swallowed. Soon enough he realized the sneaking hand of Will as he tried to steal a pickle from the plate. Slapping the fingers, Nico stared at the other demigod.

   “Are you a son of Hermes or what?” Nico asked sharply.

   “Did someone say son of Hermes.” Cecil entered the room through the door, Lou Ellen by his side. From behind her, Nico saw Clarisse.

   “Hey.”

   “What are you all doing in my cabin?” Nico said. He hated intruders as much as he hated physical contact.

   “They are here to ensure you are not alone.” Will said. In the confusion of the arriving demigods the blonde had stolen a pickle and ate it now with the biggest pleasure. Nico growled and a skeleton hand emerged from under Will’s feet, grabbing the boy’s ankle. Shrieking, the son of Apollo jumped into the air and the other sniggered, even Clarisse.

   “I said no Underworld-y stuff.” Will said, after he caught himself again. “Doctors orders!”

   “Guys, could you stop flirting and come with me? Chiron needs us.” An, daughter of Ares and second in command of the Ares Cabin, stood in the door and grinned at Nico. The son of Hades growled and another skeleton arm emerged from the ground, but An stomped it into bone splinters. “Don’t pull that trick with me, son of Hades.” She said sharply before she turned and left.

 

Nico sighed. He didn’t not really dislike the campfires and the singing, but after all these days and weeks without sleep plus the constant shadow travel, he felt worn down. He sat by Will’s side and Piper leaned against Jason to his right, so he felt a bit…squeezed in. Lou Ellen presented right now another Mist-trick she had practiced and all applauded. Glancing over to Will, he saw the smile over the boy’s…no man’s face. Will was how old again?

   “Are you okay?” Will asked, face close due to the loud singing around them. Nico looked up from his feet again.

   “Just tired.” He said. Without hesitation, Will lifted a hand to touch Nico’s face.

   “You are not as cold as you have been a few days ago.” Will mumbled. Nico tried to deny, that he liked being touched by this guy. He somewhat trusted him. It felt _good._

   “That’s something good isn’t it?” Nico asked.

   “Suppose.” Will said and smiled. “Anyway, you need to go to bed, you look pale.”

   “You can tell that with the little light there is here?”

   “Yeah. I know when someone looks pale, even if it’s the son of Hades, who looks like the living dead.” Nico smiled, a feeling, he was still not accustomed too. But also this felt _good_. “Come on.” Will said and rose. Following suit, Nico waved at Piper and Jason and followed Will into the darkness of Camp Half Blood. The cabins looked deserted and there was no sound apart from the distant chatter around the campfire.

   “Thank you for taking care of me.” Nico said.

   “Of course. No problem.”

   “You are not, like afraid because I am the son of Hades?”

   “Nope, why should I? My dad is the god of the sun.” He shrugged.

   “And you also not avoid me, because of…the other thing?” Nico asked. He wondered, why he even talked about this with Will of all people. The entire camp knew, that Nico was homosexual, why bothering asking Will – anyone – if it bothered them. Will stopped in the middle of the path.

   “No. It was actually good news, when I heard it.” And then the son of Apollo leaned down and kissed Nico gently. “ _Very_ good news.” Will stood again and continued to walk to the Hades Cabin. Dump struck, Nico stayed where he was, until Will turned and shouted: “Aren’t you coming, Skeleton Boy?” And Nico actually ran over to him.

   “Why?” He asked, his voice barely a whisper.

   “Because.” Will replied. “I have spent enough time around children of Aphrodite to know that love or a crush doesn’t follow logic.” And eventually Nico smiled and laughed even. Will looked surprised. “I didn’t knew you could laugh.” He said, with a faint tone of wonder.

   “I haven’t had much reason to laugh in the last few years.” Nico said, looking away. No need to remind Will of the crush he had on Percy of all people.

   “The Tartarus.” Will mumbled. Nico flinched. That too. “If you want…if you ever want to talk about it…just come to me, okay?” The son of Apollo looked down on Nico, a worried expression on his face.

   “You would be the first and last I’d tell about it.” The son of Hades replied and earned a smile.

   “That’s good.” Will said and took Nico’s hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, giving kudos and commenting.  
> (if ever someone will come stumble over this by accident)


End file.
